A Christmas Story
A Christmas Story is a 2010 musical live-action/CGI-animated christmas adventure movie was produced by Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic and was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and was released on October 22, 2010 along with a 2010 short film A Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Christmas. Cast * James Corden as Junior the Turtle * Steven Wright as Clark the Rooster * Oprah Winfrey as Charlotte the Sheep * Olivia Hack as Diana the Hen * Mel Brooks as Wade the Rat * Gordon Tootoosis as Nolan the Squirrel * Mike Cooper as Max the Pig * Nancy O'Dell as Annie the Duck * Jack Black as Dan the Pigeon * Debby Ryan as Jennifer the Hamster * Tyler Perry as Davis the Border Collie * Tracy Morgan as Jonas the Horse * Mariah Carey as Starfire the Tabby Cat * Sam Neill as Fergus the Gray Cat * Sarah Chalke as Velma the Mouse * Jake Johnson as Arthur the Skunk * Carl Reiner as Kludd the Dove * Jason Lee as Frank the Parrot * Josh Gad as Simon the Hedgehog * Kevin James as Tim the Goat * Max Casella as Albert the Frog * Richard Armitage as Claude the Rabbit * Will Arnett as Hoagie the Raccoon * Zac Efron as Floyd the Fox * Robert Taylor as Nick the Crow * Elijah Wood as Dennis the Llama * Isla Fisher as Dorothy the Quail * Diane Kruger as Andria the Cow * Gina Rodriguez as Brenda the Tanuki * Josh Wiggins as Larry the Alpaca * Snoop Dogg as Calvin the Snake * Kron Moore as Alexandra the Chipmunk * Vera Farmiga as Ruby the Poodle * David Strathairn as Ray the Old English Sheepdog * Patrick Wilson as Jacob the Bernese Mountain Dog * Mike Vogel as Nicky the Hyena * Barry Otto as Gopi the Chihuahua * Chris Platt as Bob the Chickadee * Jim Carrey as Johnny the Black Cat * Zachary Levi as Jackie the Goose * Neil Patrick Harris as Emmet the Turkey * Sean Astin as Justin the Mallard * Matt Lauria as Ed the Bullfrog * Ryan Reynolds as Percy the Chameleon * Tom Kenny as Jake the Badger * Ben Affleck as Lucas the White Stork * Leslie Mann as Pamela the Owl * Matt Letscher as Robert the Cougar * Hugh Jackman as Sam the English Bulldog * Matt Bomer as Bruce the German Shepherd * Dwayne Johnson as Robin the Beagle * Ana de Armas as Draya the Pomeranian * Jamie Foxx as Gandalf the Helmeted Guineafowl * Cody Horn as Alexis the Galápagos Tortoise * Bradley Cooper as Daniel the Sparrow * Matt Dillon as Scott the Beaver * Nell Williams as Queenie the Heron * Noel G. as Rocky the Deer * Alicia Vikander as Maggie the Chinchilla * Will Smith as Rudi the Goose * John C. Reilly as Billy the Golden Eagle * Richard T. Jones as Patrick the Wildcat * Hugh Grant as Marcus the Red-Bellied Piranha * Seth Green as Harrison the Moose * Cory Hardrict as Bard the Indian Peafowl * Colin Jost as Ron the Senegal Bushbaby * Danny Trejo as Toby the Brown Bear * Jay Karnes as Earl the Porcupine Soundtrack # We Need A Little Christmas – Glee Cast # All I Want For Christmas Is You – Mariah Carey # Merry Christmas Darling (Remix) – The Carpenters # I'll Be Home For Christmas – Michael Bublé # (There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays – The Carpenters # Last Christmas – Taylor Swift Transcript A Christmas Story/TranscriptCategory:Christmas films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2010 films Category:Christmas Movies Category:Movies Aired On Disney Junior Category:Christmas Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Animal Logic Category:Movies Aired On Nickelodeon Category:Regal Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films